This invention relates generally to an extension for a grain tank of an agricultural harvesting machine such as a combine, and more particularly, to a grain tank extension which is adapted to be automatically and/or remotely unfolded and folded in a predetermined manner between a folded or closed position wherein extension panels thereof are at least generally horizontal, and a deployed or unfolded position wherein the panels extend upwardly and outwardly relative to an upwardly facing opening of the grain tank at an acute angle to horizontal, thereby increasing both the vertical and horizontal extents thereof.
Currently, when it is desired to increase the capacity of the grain tank of an agricultural harvesting machine such as a combine, a rigid walled structure is typically affixed around an upwardly facing opening of the grain tank so as to extend upwardly therefrom. Such known extensions provide satisfactory grain capacity increasing utility. However, observed shortcomings include that they correspondingly increase the overall height of the machine, such that removal may be required to meet government imposed height limitations for road travel. Such rigid structures themselves also provide no covering protection for the grain tank and its contents.
It is also known to provide an extendible cover for the upwardly facing opening of a grain tank, which cover is automatically movable directly upwardly from the periphery of the opening along at least two sides of the grain tank so as to expand the capacity thereof. However, since at least two sides of such known devices extend only directly upwardly and not outwardly from the upward opening, the increased grain holding capacity is limited.
Therefore, what is sought is a foldable extension for a grain tank of an agricultural harvesting machine which facilitates automatic and/or remote operation thereof and provides orderly unfolding and folding between a generally horizontal, flat folded or closed position, and a deployed or unfolded position wherein extension panels thereof are oriented so as to extend both upwardly and outwardly from the upwardly facing opening of the grain tank to thereby increase both the vertical extent thereof and the horizontal extent thereof.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, a foldable extension for increasing a grain holding capacity of a grain tank of an agricultural harvesting machine is disclosed, the grain tank including angularly related upper peripheral portions defining an upwardly facing opening, and the extension including a corresponding number of extension panels mounted for pivotal movement about the respective upper peripheral portions of the grain tank. Each of the extension panels is pivotally positionable in a deployed position extending upwardly and outwardly relative to the opening of the grain tank at an acute angle of less than about 80xc2x0 to horizontal, and a generally horizontal folded position extending over a portion of the opening, adjacent ones of the extension panels having adjacent ends defining corner spaces therebetween when in the deployed position. The extension additionally includes foldable corner panels connected between the adjacent ends of the adjacent ones of the extension panels, respectively, each of the corner panels including hinge joints hingedly connecting the corner panel to the adjacent ends and additional hinge joints dividing the corner panel into sections hingedly movable in predetermined directions between predetermined positions about the hinge joints, such that when the extension panels are in the deployed position the sections will be located in a generally side-by-side predetermined relation extending upwardly and outwardly from the opening of the grain tank, and such that when the extension panels are in the folded position the sections will be at least generally horizontal and in overlaying relation one relative to another.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the corner panels are each configured and foldable so as to be located between the ends of the extension panels when in the folded or closed position. In another preferred embodiment, the corner panels are configured and foldable to overlay the ends of the extension panels when in the folded or closed position.